L'ennui (boredom)
by May Solo
Summary: Humourous (I hope) story about what happens when our SW friends have too much time on their hands.


Disclaimer: yada, yada, yada, King George owns all, blah blah blah.   
This is a spoof I wrote because I was really bored. It's not meant to be taken seriously so don't take it that way.   
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
Leia Organa sat in the docking bay lounge with her brother Luke. Through the window they could see the Millennium Falcon and various other ships. Things in the galaxy had somewhat 'calmed down', at least by Alliance standards.   
  
"What are you doing today, Luke?" she asked.  
  
"Nuttin. You?"  
  
"Nuttin."  
  
Lando came in. "Hey! What's up?"  
  
"Nuttin."  
  
"Nuttin."  
  
He sat down. "We need to have some fun around here."  
  
"Yeah, I know! I'm so bored half the time I think I'm gonna lose my mind!" Luke said.  
  
Leia was skeptical. "What kind of fun do you have in mind?" she asked.  
  
"Ohh... I don't know... some practical joke fun..." Lando said. "Are you in?"  
  
She thought a moment. Life was a little dull... "Fine."  
  
"Luke?"  
  
"What are you planning?"  
  
Lando grinned and began telling his plan.  
**********************************************************************************  
"Oh, please, Han, come with me! Everybody will be there, and I need a date." Leia said, pleading with Han.  
  
"Well... what kind of party is it?" Han asked.  
  
"It's a costume party. Everybody will be there. Just for a little while, we don't even have to stay very long." she begged.  
  
"I don't know. Costume parties aren't exactly my thing." he said, trying to find a way out.   
  
Leia looked at him desperatly, and he finally agreed. "Fine, just for a little while."  
  
"Thank you sooo much Han!" she exclaimed. "You are the BEST!"  
  
"Yeah, whatever. What am I supposed to wear?"  
  
"Well, I thought we'd go as dancers from that new ballet that's playing. It will be so cute!" she said. Han looked pained.  
  
"Ballet dancers? BALLET DANCERS? Please, Leia!"   
  
"Well, I guess if you don't want to, I could always get Luke or Lando to take me..." she said mournfully.  
  
He sighed. "Fine, fine. What time should I pick you up?"  
  
"Well, I'm really busy tomorrow, so how about I just meet you at the La Gondola Restaurant about 1900h? You'll need to come dressed."  
  
"Okay. Fine." he said. Han was definatly NOT looking forward to this.  
  
"Oh thank you, Han!" She said. As she left the room, she suppressed a grin.  
***********************************************************************************  
"What time is it?" Leia asked for the tenth time. She had been crammed in a speeder with Lando and Luke outside the restaurant for the last ten minutes.   
  
"It's two minutes after the last time you asked!" Lando said, exasperated.   
  
"Hey, someone's coming!" Luke said. Sure enough, after a few minutes, Han stepped out of a nearby speeder, in full ballet regelia. Leia et al ducked so they wouldn't be seen as Han entered the restaurant.  
  
"Oh my gods..." Luke said, stifling laughter. "What do you have him in?"  
  
"Sh! He'll hear you!" she said, then when Han passed, "It's a costume from the ballet that's playing at the Coruscant Theatre this week. It was very expensive to rent!"   
  
"I think it was worth it." Lando said. After a few moments, they climbed out of the car and entered the restaurant. "Hey Luke, you remembered the camera right?"  
  
"Yeah, right here. This is going to be so much fun!"   
*************************************************************************************  
Han was never going to forgive Leia for this. He had toyed with the idea of not coming at all, just so he wouldn't have to wear this awful outfit. It was pink. PINK! It had glitter (GLITTER!) and to top it off, a small tiara (TIARA!).  
  
Five minutes passed, and Leia was late. The patrons of the restaurant were looking at him funny. Some were even laughing. Thank Gods, nobody he knew was in the restaurant. Though, no doubt they all knew him.  
  
He grew impatient. 'Maybe I better call...' he thought.   
  
Just then, the door opened, and Leia came striding in, grinning.  
  
Wearing civilian clothes.   
  
Oh, man...   
  
Directly on her heels were Luke and Lando, both laughing loudly.   
  
'Crap!' he thought. Luke took a holo with the camera he was carrying, and then all three of them continued to laugh at Han's expense.   
  
"Okay, guys, not funny..." he said, but it was a futile attempt as the entire restaurant was roaring with laughter.   
  
"Whose idea was this?" he yelled. Leia, clutching her sides, answered, "Lando!"  
  
Han was about ready to burst with anger. "LANDO!"   
  
"Oh but Han, you look so pretty!" Luke said as he tried to catch his breath.   
  
"Shutup."  
***************************************************************************************  
YEARS AND DECADES AND CENTURIES (WELL MAYBE NOT CENTURIES) LATER.   
  
Jacen sat in the attic of his parent's house sorting boxes with his brother and sister. They had been up there all day and they were positivly covered with dust.   
  
Across the room, he heard Jaina exclaim, "What the..." and then she burst out laughing.   
  
"What is it?" Anakin asked, crossing the room and looking at the holo she held. He turned red, then, "Jacen you gotta see this! This is classic!"  
  
He rose, and then took the holo from Jaina who buy this time was rolling on the floor with laughter. It was a holo of his father, in a crowded restaurant, wearing pink ballet tights and a tiara.  
  
Yes, a tiara.  
  
"Mom!" he yelled, and bounded down the stairs with a blushing Anakin and a laughing Jaina just behind.  
  
His mother was sitting in the kitchen drinking coffiene and watching the holovid. "Yes?"  
  
"What's this?" Jacen said, handing her the holo.   
  
Leia covered her mouth with her hand. "Oh, my," she said, and began to giggle. "I forgot all about this!"  
  
"What is it?" Jaina asked.  
  
"Well..." Leia began. "One day we were really bored...."  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
FIN. Please review! I live for reviews! 


End file.
